violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
WILLIAM'S BIG MAC ATTACK!!!
The video begins off with William angry and arguing with Bill about the 3 Big Macs he got from McDonalds and Bill says he is not getting one and doesn't deserves them Bill thinks he deserves the 3 Big Macs because he worked, payed for them and their his and says he doesn't do rude things to him like what William does to him. William then wants to know what did he do to him (which were like burning his car, work tools, phone, axing his TV, shooting his butt with a BB Gun, Slamming hot sauced spaghetti in his face which the hot sauce got in his eyes causing a lot of pain, charging $400 on his credit card for an Xbox, putting laxatives in his milkshake, etc.) but Bill wouldn't tell him and wants William to think about it. William tells Bill he wants a Big Mac but Bill refuses to give him one (Despite the fact Bill only cares about himself). Violette tells Bill he can't just bring home food for one person but Bill thought they cooked dinner and didn't now. William then says he went 7 days without an Xbox because it was destroyed in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!! which Bill thinks he deserves to have his Xbox One S destroyed and calls William spoiled over how Violette coddles him like giving him the Xbox One S even if William paid half the price of it. Violette then thinks Bill is teasing William but Bill says he's not and calls William a Big Baby. William then goes through Bill's bag and takes out his fries. He then starts eating some of them but Bill selfishly tells William to give them back then William chucks the fries back at Bill causing them to go all over Bills chair and making Bill mad. Violette says it's not worth it and she and William can go get Subway Subs, but William refuses and Violette says Big Macs aren't healthy. After William mentions the events of the Xbox Destruction again thinking Bill deserves his 3 Big Macs, Which Bill doesn't care if he destroyed his Xbox, Bill then holds out the Big Mac he was eating and William slaps the Big Mac out of Bill's hand ruining it cause Bill to get mad and calls him an idiot. William takes another Big Mac out of the bag and slams it all over Bills face and takes the last one for himself. Bill tells William to give him his Big Mac back but then Violette tells Bill to let him have the Big Mac (Which Bill would not let him) and then William runs outside with Bill following him demanding hid burger back. Once William loops back around to the front door and takes a bite out of the Big Mac, Bill continues telling William to give him back his Big Mac. Once running around the front yard and back to the house before William locks his parents out, Violette tells Bill to cut back on Big Macs because of how overweight Bill is and how they are unhealthy. Once locked out, Violette looks at Bill's face and laughs at him, because of his face being in a mess after William slammed the second Big Mac in his face and Bill tells Violette that William will pay. Violette asks William to unlock the front door and then realized it is already unlocked and Violette and Bill head back inside. Violette comments on the mess inside and asks William to come on out after getting his Big Mac. But William was nowhere to be found. Bill who is still angry then thanks William for ruining his dinner by exchanging insults calling William an idiot, jerk, dingbat, etc, and then William walks away from Bill by heading back upstairs to play Xbox meaning the Family Night is ruined and Violette signs off angry and stressed. Category:Videos Category:Food Category:BIGMAC Category:TV Destruction Mentioning Category:William's Moments Category:Ruined foods :-: Category:Bill Getting bullied Category:Bill Saying "Freaking Dingbat" Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Thursday Category:Fighting Category:Arguments Category:Burgers Category:Bill saying jerk